KA Slumber Knight
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: "It will be my turn now" A boy stroked Tsuna's fluffy hair "I will protect you but in order to do that, you'll have to stay here" He said as he left outside the endless darkness, Tsuna fell into a deep sleep and the last thing he saw was himself. From that day on, Tsuna started to act weird and different. Who is he? (DARKTSUNA! First time writing dark! I think)
1. Prologue

**I present to you! My new story…**

_In the middle of the night, a boy stands in front of the bed watching Tsuna's sleeping face closely. Everyone was asleep, even Reborn. The boy smirked and cupped Tsuna's cheek as he slept. He leaned in closer to his ear and whispered_

"_Can it be my turn now?" _

_Tsuna just mumbled. The boy whispered it again_

"_My dear Tsuna, Let me have my turn…" _

_The boy gently touched his hair and Tsuna just turned around facing the wall and mumbled again. _

"_Hm? I can't hear you…" the boy then cupped his own ear and leaned closer. Then Tsuna finally responded but still asleep._

"_Whatever… Go ahead…" _

_The boy smiled and said "Thank you Tsuna." He hugged Tsuna as he disappeared into the night._

.

The next morning,

Reborn noticed that Tsuna had been acting weird. He never spoke a single word, ever since he woke up. He woke up when Reborn told him to wake up. ONCE. He had his head down, as if being depressed.

He never told Lambo to stop playing, he never complained about Bianchi staying over and helping with the food, he never said a single word. Not one. He even went to school early. Reborn was suspicious. Then again, who wouldn't be?

SCENE CHANGE: IN FRONT OF SAWADA'S HOUSE

"Eh?! Juudaime's in school already?!" shouted Gokudera as he just heard from Reborn that Tsuna left to school early.

"Haha! Ain't that great Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed

"I know it is but…" Gokudera put two of his hands on his chin "there's something wrong… Normally I would be proud of Juudaime but there's just this feeling that says something is wrong."

Reborn nodded and said to them about Tsuna being weird the whole morning. After hearing the news, Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks and said to Reborn

"We'll just ask Tsuna/Juudaime what's going on."

Reborn sighed. "Be careful."

Then Yamamoto and Gokudera went to school.

AT SCHOOL… CLASSES JUST STARTED

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna for any weird behavior which in fact, being quiet and listening to the teacher, causing them to be either worried or suspicious. Enma was right beside them wondering what they were doing.

"Ok. I'll pass your Math tests today…" The old teacher said. He passed the papers along, although passing Yamamoto's, Tsuna's and Enma's last. He sighed

"Yamamoto… Tsuna… Enma…" And then the said three stood up.

"I believe you got the lowest scores. Again." Then he passed their test papers to them. When he passed the paper to Tsuna, he noticed that Tsuna has been completely calm, though his head has been looking down for awhile now hiding his eyes. Even the teacher got suspicious.

"I want you three to stay after-school so that I can give you extra homework." He said. He then looked at Tsuna "Ok? Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"- to…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Hm?" The teacher leaned in closer

Tsuna then looked at the teacher and stuck out his tongue at him as he grinned "I don't want to!"

Everyone was surprised at his sudden change of behavior especially his three friends. Though the other students did not notice it, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma and the teacher did. His eyes. His eyes were different. His eyes were widened. Like a pshyco. His eyes were heterochromatic, the left one was his usual chocolate-brown colour while the other was a rich orange like when he was in HDWM.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Tsunayoshi-kun? Y-y-you have to do this" the teacher said, being terrified of his eyes that were looking into his own as if piercing his own soul.

Then Tsuna smirked "Then…" Tsuna then smiled a 'warm' smile at him purposely letting the teacher feel relieved. For a bit. Tsuna then leaned in to the teacher's ear and said…

"NO!" He shouted in his ear, causing the teacher to stumble to his side. Without a moment to lose, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma stood up and started running towards Tsuna but in turn high-jumped causing the other students to gasp in shock. Tsuna landed on the base of an open window, crouching.

"I will not let you have Tsuna…" He said causing others confusion. But he is Tsuna… Right? He smiled his creepy smile and backflipped as he landed to the ground safely from the 2nd floor. The other students including Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma stood at the window and watched as he ran outside the gate.

.

SCENE CHANGE? TO "?"

"Ugh… Where am I?" Tsuna said as he looked around seeing nothingness and darkness of an endless road.

"I see, you've woken up. My dear Tsuna." Tsuna saw somebody coming towards him

"Wh-who are you?" Tsuna said letting his guard up and putting up a defensive stance

"Oh my… I am not somebody suspicious. " Then to Tsuna's surprise he saw another 'him' in front of him as if a mirror. But something's different. It's the eyes.

"Tsuna… I will protect you…" _'Tsuna'_ (He) said smiling at him warmly. He then hugged Tsuna and whispered in his ear "But in order to do that… You will have to stay here."

"Wha-" But before Tsuna could say anything the other him disappeared and he found himself about to lose consciousness and before he knew it, he was put into a deep sleep.

**ZEE END! Please review! FYI. I will not address our Tsuna as Tsuna or the other heterochome Tsuna as Tsunayoshi so please bear with it and if you are really confused just tell me and I might just change my mind.**


	2. Tsuna collides!

**Arigato guzaimasu for those who reviewed! **

**PS. MUST READ. Only for a certain scene change will I call DarkTsuna, Tsunayoshi.**

As we all know, Tsuna skipped school. He ran outside the gate leaving confused/dumbfounded classmates back.

Yamamoto turned to Gokudera with a serious face "I guess asking him would be pointless huh?"

Gokudera, not turning his eyes away from the place where he last saw his Juudaime, replied "Yeah… "In front of them was Enma who mumbled and shaking a bit "Wh- who was that?"

"That's what I want to know." A voice said from behind. Enma, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were startled by Reborn's sudden appearance.

"Wah! Oh kid it's just you…" Yamamoto breathed in for air.

"Reborn-san" Gokudera simply said. Enma bowed his head at the baby. The students around them were murmuring to themselves and the teacher was taken to the infirmary by a student since Tsuna screamed rather loudly in his ear and when he fell, he hurt his back so… free period? Sure, kinda.

"I saw everything. That explains a lot why he was weird earlier. He's not Tsuna." Reborn said jumping onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Aren't we gonna do something, Reborn-san?" Gokudera looked over to Reborn who had his fedora hat covering his eyes.

"No, I'll deal with it. You guys just focus on your schoolwork for now." Reborn raised his head.

"But Reborn-san-"

"No. You'll do something later on…" Reborn interrupted. And finally Gokudera stopped protesting. Enma approached Reborn and said

"Will Tsuna-kun be ok?"

"I don't know." Reborn replied.

.

Tsuna slept on a tree by the nearby park.

.

SCENE CHANGE: "?" 

Tsunayoshi ran in circles happily around Tsuna as he slept like a baby angel. Tsunayoshi ran for quite a while until he was tired. He went to Tsuna and crouched down and took strands from his hair and played around with it.

"Tsuna… Aren't you happy that I'm doing this for you?" He asked. Tsunayoshi waited for an answer but none replied. He smiled sadly and sighed as he hugged the sleeping figure.

"Tsuna, I was so lonely ever since you hung out with them. But they're dangerous so I will have to protect you." Then the ground started to shake. Tsunayoshi stood up in alarm and clicked his tongue.

"Damn. What now?"

.

SCENE CHANGE: TSUNA (TSUNAYOSHI)

Tsuna woke up. He turned to his side and there he saw Reborn.

He stared at Reborn for a while with his heterochromatic eyes. His eyes weren't widened like a psycho unlike earlier. His eyes were normal except for the color.

"Reborn. Tried to kill Tsuna. Told him to die. Forced him into doing things he never wanted to do. Tortured him. Hm…" He mumbled but was enough for Reborn to hear.

"Hmph…" He smirked "And for doing those things I am proud-" A small solidified fire went straight for Reborn. Luckily he dodged it.

Reborn looked at Tsuna and what he saw frightened him. For a second. Tsuna was back to his own normal. Creepy widened eyes, and a grin to add up for that.

"… Hah! Well if it isn't my dear tutor Reborn!" He said loudly as he jumped off from the tree to the ground. Reborn followed after.

"Who are you?" Reborn said in dark tone. Tsuna just laughed it off.

"Haha! So scary!..." Tsuna said in a mocking tone. He breathed in for a breath and just simply answered him "Who else? I am your one and only no good student, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna doesn't have heterochromatic eyes. Nor does he even have the guts to defy me. " Reborn glared at him.

"People change, Reborn…" Tsuna said. "People-" To Reborn's surprise, Tsuna disappeared only to appear again behind Reborn.

"-Change!" Tsuna said as he kicked Reborn who didn't have enough time to react. He landed safely on a bench as he felt his back ache.

"But you certainly didn't Reborn! I changed enough to beat your unchanging weak self!" Tsuna shouted at him. Reborn was about to get Leon change into a gun but was interrupted by Tsuna who again appeared from behind holding his hand. Tsuna had Reborn under control. Reborn resisted and attempted to do move but he couldn't.

Tsuna leaned to closer to his ear and whispered "If you ever come close to Tsuna again, I'll tell the world about how your no good student was able to paralyze you."

Reborn smirked but still trying to move but still couldn't "Heh. Do you think that would stop me?" Tsuna grinned more at his response. He pulled back and released his hand. Finally, Reborn could move.

"Oh no… I would never expect you to give up that easily. So I made some plans so that you wouldn't be able to come close to Tsuna anymore, plans that would not kill you. But if you still wouldn't budge, I will have to go to more 'extreme' procedures to make sure that you don't come near Tsuna." He said.

"And what would that be?" Reborn said holding his hand that Tsuna held on earlier.

"That would be a secret!" Tsuna sang.

"Hmph…" Reborn immediately jumped to hit Tsuna but was easily avoided. He went for hits at Tsuna. Stomach, chin, shoulder, head, chest, and eye, Reborn aimed for. Tsuna avoided all of his attacks with ease.

"I can go on like this forever you know Reborn…" He grinned still avoiding his attacks. "But it will hurt Tsuna's poor body… So until another time." Tsuna said as he disappeared again.

"Tch." Reborn clicked his tongue as he touched the ground and went again in search for Tsuna.

.

When Tsuna was finally free from Reborn, he appeared again and walked the streets of Namimori. When he turned to a corner, he saw two of his senpais passing by. Tsuna stopped in his tracks.

"Kurosawa Sou. Bullied Tsuna a lot. Took away his lunch money. Ripped the only test paper that Tsuna was proud of. And Hyuuga Rei. Became his friend at first but soon betrayed him. Helped Kurosawa in his bullying." He mumbled.

The two noticed the standing middle schooler in front of them and when they realized it was Tsuna, they laughed

"Well if it isn't Tsuna! How ya' doing me old pal?" Rei said as he swung his arm over Tsuna's shoulder. Kurosawa then leaned in front of his face

"So… Long time no see! Got any lunch money to spare?" Sou smiled at him as he held out his hand for money.

"No…" Tsuna simply said as he held his head down.

Sou backed up in a mocking surprise. "Oh… Woah… Tsuna's got the gut to say no to us now huh?" He turned to Rei. Then Rei pinched Tsuna's cheek as he said…

"Aww… Now ain't that cute?" He said as he pushed Tsuna down with his cheek. Both of them laughed as Tsuna just sat on the ground holding his cheek.

"You hurt Tsuna's body…" He silently mumbled. Sou cupped his ear and leaned in. "Hah? What'd you say?"

"Haha…" Tsuna silently chuckled. "Hahaha…" He laughed a little bit louder. "Hahahaha!" He laughed as he showed his eyes to the both of them who was paralyzed most likely by surprise

"Yo-you're not Tsuna…" Rei shakingly said

"Who are you?" Sou added

Tsuna stood up and then in a flash, punched both of them in the stomach causing them to spit out blood. Gaining their ability to move, they turned to Tsuna

'Why you little-" Rei sent a punch towards Tsuna who easily dodged and in return elbowed him in the back.

"Rei!" shouted Sou as it was his turn to charge at Tsuna who again, dodged and took his head and also Rei's head and slammed them into each other. Then there laid two unconscious bodies but Tsuna wanted to make sure that they won't ever remember about this incident.

…

**How's my DarkTsuna? Is it good? Is it bad? What else do I need for darkness? **


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry to keep your hopes up for a new chapter in this story.**

**Just saying that I haven't been able to update weekly in each of my stories and I probably won't be able to because of school that just started. I'm not sure how long my next update will be but I hope that you do not give up on this story. I will still try my best to keep updating weekly (to train myself on how to use time wisely) ****_IF I CAN._**

**MUST READ! If you have read this Author's Note and you also followed one of my other stories, they will have the same message as this.**

**I'm really sorry and I LOVE YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME! Satori-chan is out!**


	4. Lula and Mukuro

**I was staring at my window while sitting down on my desk for a whole minute. Why? I was wondering if I was dead because outside was all white. I walked over to my window and say "Oh, it's just the clouds."**

**Finally an update for Slumber Knight, I've been having a writer's block so yeah. Well, the new chapter's here and I hope you like it! ENJOY TO THE EXTREME!**

Tsuna left the two unconscious teens lying on the ground. He hit them hard on the head with a butt of a pole that was also lying on the ground when he saw it. A branch snapped. Tsuna turned around to see a little girl with her ice cream on the ground. The little girl was wearing a simple light pink strap dress with even a darker pink on the edges and on the straps. She had straight green hair that goes up to her waist with a few bangs covering one of her eyes. Tsuna walked over to her and crouched down and smiled at her, doing his best to cover the two teens. The little girl shuddered a little when she saw his piercing eyes.

"Hey there, aren't you supposed to be at school today?" He said. The little girl blinked twice before answering him.

"No, because Lula-chan asked onii-chan for a day off so that's why I'm here!" She said cheerfully, completely forgetting about the scene she saw. Tsuna chuckled. The little girl, who addressed herself as Lula, brightened up.

"By the way, Onii-chan who were those people lying on the ground?" Ok maybe she didn't forget about those people. She pointed behind Tsuna where Rei and Sou lay. Tsuna turned to look at them for a second and turned back to Lula.

"Them? Oh they were nobody. Hey, Lula could you keep this a secret?" He smiled. Lula looked at him hesitantly until Tsuna said "It will only be a secret between us." He put his pinky finger out to Lula who beamed. She pinky sweared with Tsuna happy of being able to keep a secret that's only between them. "Un!"

"Ok, now go back to your house and I'll take it from here." Tsuna said and Lula nodded and ran back. Tsuna took care of her ice cream spill but just left the teens lying down on the ground with a pool of their blood. They're not dead. Tsuna would never kill, unless it's REALLY necessary.

From afar, Reborn had a watchful eye on Tsuna. He frowned at the sight of what he did, beating up two teens and deceiving the little girl though he smirked a little, when he realized the little girl was also deceiving Tsuna in return.

Tsuna felt a presence, he turned to a tall tree nearby and that's where heterochromatic eyes met with black orbs. "Reborn."

Reborn got down from the tree to have a face-off with Tsuna. Seconds pass by and so did the wind. Only by a sound of a wind chime did they move, to attack each other.

Green metal met with steel. Reborn widened his eyes in surprise when he saw a chain attached to his Leon sword.

"What is this?" Reborn asked. Tsuna laughed and said with a sarcastic voice "Well it's a chain."

Leon then changed to a gun and slipped out of the chain as it got pulled back to Tsuna's hands. Reborn fired but Tsuna disappeared yet again. He cursed. He let his student get away again without answers.

.

Tsuna smiled as he got away from his tutor once more. Swooping from one branch to another, he found himself in front of Kokuyo Land.

.

**SCENE CHANGE: KOKUYO LAND**

"I'm back!" shouted Lula. She was greeted by none other than Ken who shouted at her. "Where were you twerp?"

"Ken, cut her some slack." Chikusa said behind Ken. He turned to Lula and nodded. Lula nodded in return.

"I was outside eating ice cream until I saw…" She immediately put a hand over her mouth and put it down soon after and smiled "a nice person!"

"Nice person?" Ken said. "Who is this nice person?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Ears twitched all around Kokuyo Land as they heard the name. Seconds later, Mukuro, and Flan came from mist. Mukuro's 'Kufufu' echoed through the whole room.

"I heard Tsunayoshi's name. What is this about the Vongola?" Mukuro said. Flan was right beside him with a big cabbage hat totally not caring for the world.

"Nii-san!" shouted Lula. Fran took a glance at her and raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want Lula?" Lula ran to him and hugged him tightly. "It hurts Lula. Please stop that… Can't… Breathe…" He said with his usual emotionless face.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. The little brat just avoided the question and ignored him. "Lula. What about Vongola?"

Lula let go of her death hug and Fran inhaled for air. "Se-cret." She sang. She put her hands behind her back and started to stand on her tiptoes and back to her heel. Up and down, up and down as she smiled playfully.

"I'm not going to tell you about the two bodies and the small pool of blood on the ground that I saw. No never." Silence filled the room except for her feet going up to her toes and down back to her heel.

"So you're telling me Tsunayoshi killed two people." Mukuro said. Lula then stopped and stood still and looked at Mukuro with confused eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't know anything about the pole that Onii-san used to hit them on the head and I was sure he didn't kill them." As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door. They all turned to look at the door that was left open by Lula and there they Tsuna smiling.

"That's very bad of you Lula-chan, I thought we made a pinky swear." He said. Lula giggled.

"Why? Are you going to punish me for that?"

"Fortunately for you, I came for them." He turned to Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro who were a bit surprised at his sudden entrance.

"What you doing here-byon?" Ken barked at Tsuna, readying his fangs. Chikusa took out his yoyos.

"Kufufu… What brings you here, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I would think you were at school but it seems you are not. What brings you here?" Mukuro said.

Fran, finally speaking "Master, you said that twice already. Ow…" Mukuro pierced Fran with his trident. He turned to Tsuna who was just standing with a big grin. It never failed to make him notice the sudden change of eyes. "I didn't know you had heterochromatic eyes, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Now you do." Tsuna disappeared and appeared behind Mukuro.

'What the-"

"I've been wondering ever since I met you Mukuro… Is your hair naturally a pineapple?" Tsuna said. He quickly turned around and pierced the air as Tsuna disappeared.

"Or did you style your hair?" He said. Tsuna flicked Mukuro in the back that caused him stagger. Finally regaining his balance Mukuro said.

"Kufufufu… You want a fight Sawada Tsunayoshi? Then it's a fight you will get." He tapped his trident to the ground to make an illusion. The ground crumbled and collapsed and fell to the lava that just appeared. Tsuna, who was right behind him staggered. He moved from one column to another and sweating from the hot temperature. As for the others, they were on the ground unconscious except for Fran who was holding his little sister protectively in an illusion barrier for safety. Tsuna smirked.

"Ken! Chikusa! " Mukuro shouted when he noticed their unconscious bodies. "What did you do to them?"

Tsuna laughed. "Why are you accusing me for hurting them? I didn't make an illusion that's really hot. Besides they're just tools right?" As much as Mukuro said that they were tools, they are his friends and Mukuro cared for them as much as anybody would to his own friend. He even promised to himself that he would never possess his friends despite his consistent rambling about possessing Tsuna's body. Not that he would ever admit it though.

Mukuro and Tsuna exchanged attacks. As Mukuro sent a boulder coming towards Tsuna, he immediately punches it to pieces. Much to Mukuro's surprise, Tsuna bought out his chains and waved them around and sent them to Mukuro with speed. Mukuro of course, dodged that.

But he wasn't aiming at Mukuro, he was aiming for the spot where Ken and Chikusa were. Mukuro saw this and went as fast as he could to cover them as he shouted to Fran "Fran! Cover them!"

"I can't…" he said. The chain came closer to the bodies.

"What?!"

"I'm trapped, he trapped us." Fran said. Lula clung closer to him.

Mukuro made it. Barely. Most of his body took the hit but it still made a crater around the bodies.

"Interesting Mukuro. Never thought you would do that. You could've used illusions." Tsuna said getting back to the ground as the illusion disappeared.

"Kufufu… You'll regret this Tsunayoshi. Shall we continue this another day after all of us heals?" Mukuro said in a cold manner. Tsuna smirked until something hit Mukuro. (Not physically) "Who are you?"

"Hah! You ask me that now?" Tsuna said. He swung his chain playfully. Finally, Fran and Lula got out of their illusion barrier and went over to Mukuro and the other two to aid them.

"What did you do?"

Tsuna turned to Lula and she suddenly couldn't move. "Wha-what is this? I can't move. Onii-chan!"

"What did you want to accomplish when you told them our little secret. Hmm?" Tsuna chuckled.

Fran snapped out of poking Ken and went to his sister's side. "What are you doing?" he said to Tsuna with the same monotonous voice but with a hint of anger. Tsuna continued to look at Lula's eyes.

"Ow!" She can finally move but had a headache. She held her head and fell to the ground clutching her hair. "My head! It hurts! Help!"

Fran disappeared and appeared behind Tsuna preparing to knock him out until Lula cried out "No wait! Ow!" Fran went to her side again and said "Don't talk, it will hurt your head more."

"No but…" she continued. She turned to look at Tsuna and said this before drifting off "Tsuna... Yoshi-chan… He's…"

Tsuna was taken aback by this until Fran made a powerful illusion that even Mukuro hasn't seen yet. Mukuro was lying down on the floor in align with Ken and Chikusa. Tsuna snapped out of it and then stared at Fran who looked at him with angry eyes. "That's not nice. Sawada. Ah-" He fell down to the ground clutching his head much like Lula did.

"Ow… You…"

And he was unconscious.

Tsuna stood there with bodies surrounding him in Kokuyo Land. He didn't say a single word. Just as he was about to leave, Mukuro called out to him.

"Wait."

Tsuna turned back and looked at him with serious heterochromatic eyes. "What? I thought we were going to finish this some other time."

"Who are you?" Mukuro said. Tsuna sighed. A lot of people have been asking that question all day. He couldn't think of any other names but instead he said "I am Inatsu. Inner Tsuna (When you say Inner in Japanese it sounds like Ina) And so with that he left leaving Mukuro on the ground with other bodies around him.

"Kufufu… So that's what Tsunayoshi has been thinking inside. Heh, mafia will always be mafia." He muttered with a dark but sad expression written on his face. As he struggled to stand up with the help of his trident, he turned to an open window and said "Arcobaleno, how long have you been there?"

"Since from the start. So that's InaTsu, huh. Inner Tsuna." Reborn said appearing.

"Yeah. I can't believe you're training someone who's the same as those monsters." Mukuro said. Reborn jumped down to the floor and put out his Sun Flames on Ken, and Chikusa. "He's not. Although he says that he is Inner Tsuna, why did he hide until now?" Reborn then turned to Fran and Lula who slept on the ground peacefully. He put his attention towards Mukuro and was about to give him Sun flames until Mukuro slapped his hand away.

"Hmph. I refuse to accept your pity. Be thankful, because I will no longer wish to possess his body." Then Mukuro whispered "I wish to kill him like when we first met." Then he continued "But I will take Chrome back to protect her from him."

"You know you can't do that Mukuro. You are his Mist Guardian." Reborn said. Mukuro laughed his signature laugh and pulled the mist ring from his hand "Not anymore." He dropped the ring and its loud clang echoed throughout the walls. Reborn took Leon and he changed to a gun and pointed it at Mukuro.

"Put that back right now." Reborn said coldly. Mukuro tapped his trident and soon he disappeared into mist along with his unconscious companions. Reborn let him get away because that gun wasn't supposed to be pointed at Mukuro, but rather Inatsu. He picked up the mist ring and went back home because of that feeling that Inatsu's going to be there. It was already afternoon. Most likely the end of classes.

* * *

"Welcome back Tsu-kun!" shouted Nana. Like usual, it was noisy, the kids playing together and Nana was preparing dinner. Inatsu gave no reply. He walked up the stairs and noticed one of the pictures on the wall. The picture had Tsuna in it holding up a piece of paper with a drawing of himself which was poorly drawn. Tsuna looked so happy. You could see on the background on the left that there was a teacher putting up the other kids' drawings on a corkboard. Inatsu smiled for the first time with sincerity as he went back upstairs to his room expecting a baby waiting for him there.

**I'm really sorry for the OOCness. How is it? Reviews are very much appreciated! Please review. **


End file.
